After Breaking Dawn
by sistenbaylie
Summary: What happened after "The end." In breaking dawn? I'm here to tell you. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**What happened after _the end_ in Breaking Dawn? I'm going to tell you. **_What renesmee is saying, thoughts or past and future things. _

The next day I get Renesmee ready, the whole time Edward was leaning against the door jam, a weird smile on his lips.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just that you are incredibly sexy." He says,

I smile. "Thanks. You are too." I say.

Renesmee walks up and puts her hand on my waist.

"_What are we doing today?" _Sh asks.

"We are going to a special place. It's magic." I say smiling down at her.

"_All of us?" _She asks, showing all the Cullens.

"No, just Daddy and Momma and Renesmee." I say, picked her up, she smiles from my hip.

"No Jake?" She asks, I guess Jacob is so special she will talk about him,

"No. Not today. Go give Daddy a big hug and a kiss." I whisper in her ear and set her down to run at him,

He laughs and picks her up right as she hits him.

"Hey baby girl. Are you excited?" He asks, she nods and kisses his cheek.** (I have done it many times)**

We head out to Edwards car and I strap her in and we drive. Edward drives over the limit on the open highways. It's snowing. I look at Renesmee and she smiles her wonderful smile.

"I love you Momma." She says.

I smile. "I love you to my little Lock Ness Monster" I say. Edward smiles at us.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask when I turn back to him.

"Nothing." He says.

"Liar." I say, smiling.

"Just thinking about you. On our wedding, honeymoon and how we got from high school to here in such a short, wonderful time." He says, sighing.

"I know. It has been crazy. I never thought I would have such a wonderful husband and a gorgeous daughter," I say.

"Your pretty to momma." Renesmee says form her car seat in the back. **(All rights to the writer of Kill Bill 2)**

"I would have to agree with her on that one." Edward says.

"Thanks. I think we are here." I say, looking at the ski hill.

"That looks scary Momma." I hear Renesmee mumble.

"It's going to be lots of fun. There's a smaller hill for you. It's going be lots of fun." I say as I unstrap her and set her down to grab our bags.

We go to our private cabin and get our snow pants and stuff on. Edward helps Nessie get her skis on.

"I'm scared Daddy." She whispers to him.

"It will be lots of fun Sweetie. We are going to help you. You don't have to be. Daddy's going to help you." He reassures her.

We go outside to the practice hill. Nessie holds Edward hand and shuffles behind him. He turns around and pulls her till she giggles.

"See? It's fun." He says.

She giggles more and he turns around and holds her hands like a train and goes down the little hill a couple times while I wait at the top.

"It's fun Momma!" She tells me, her cheeks red, a big grin on her face.

"Want to try the bigger hill?" I ask.

"Um, only if Daddy helps" She says.

I nod and we shuffle over. Edward turns backwards and takes her hands and slowly starts going down.

She looks unsure but starts smiling more.

"I told you it wasn't scary," I hear Edward tell her after they have going around the corner followed by her giggling.

I smile and go down the hill to find my little skiers. We ski all day till Renesmee gets hungry. She has started eating more food, less donated blood which made us all a little happier.

We go back to our cabin and Edward makes some Mac and Cheese for her, the whole time she is gushing about how much fun she had. I don't think I have ever seen her talk out loud so much.

After her Mac and Hot Coco she sneezes once and Edward looks at me.

"_Don't panic Bella. _I tell myself.

She sneezes again.

"Can we go back out?" She asks.

"Sure. Then it's bed time." Edwards says and helps her get her skis back on.

We go back out and Nessie pulls away from Edward and looks down the hill.

"Do you want to go by yourself?" Edward asks, watching her.

"I want to try." She says, looking over the edge again.

"Go for it. I'll be right there with you." He promises her and slowly goes down backward before she pushes off and slowly sneaks down the hill, Edward in front of her, going backward.

We get to the bottom and Renesmee starts grinning.

"I did it!" She says.

"Great job!" Edward says.

"That was awesome!" I say.

She smiles at us then looks at the hill and sticks her tongue out and we laugh.

"O.k. Bed time." Edward says.

We get back and give Nessie a nice warm shower.

"Goodnight my little snow bunny" I say when I tuck her in.

"Goodnight Momma" She whispers.

"Goodnight honey." Edward says, kissing her forehead.

"Good night Daddy." She whispers again.

We leave her door open a little and go to our room.

"Some day." I say.

Edward answers by kissing me fast and hard.

"Some day." He whispers in my ear and kisses my hear, moving down.

I giggles and kiss him again, falling on the bed.

This day couldn't get any better.

**How was that? Ideas? Comments? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got great reviews for the first Chapter! Thanks soooo much! Bella is kinda chill here. Airy and light. Enjoy! **

The next morning we skied for a little bit then packed up. Nessie seems to have gotten a cold. Edward is beating himself up.

"I would be worried if she didn't" I told him in the car.

Nessie fell asleep as soon as we hit the highway. I am driving.

"I will feel better when we get back home." He says, staring out the front window, not seeing anything.

"Don't worry." I say, patting his leg.

He takes my hand and kiss it, holding it with both of his.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He says.

"Don't worry." I say, looking right at him.

"Did you know you are drop dead beautiful?" He asks, grinning.

I straightened my hair, grabbed my ripped jeans and navy striped v neck. I look at him, smiling, though my huge sunglasses.

"Do you know that you are the sweetest?" I ask him

He runs his hand though his gold hair and grins. We get to the Cullen house in a bout 2 hours.

"Man, you drive fast girl." Edward had said when we got in the garage.

"I thought you liked fast." I almost whisper.

I grab Nessie, still sleeping and leave the bags.

"Hey, they are back." I hear Emmett say upstairs

"Sh." I say.

"Sorry. Did you have fun?" He asks, coming down the stairs

"Yeah, we should all go next year." I say.

"It's still standing?" He asks and I glare at him.

"Do you want to stay standing?" I ask him

I hear Edward say, "That's why I love her"

"I just thought there was a storm coming." He lies, looking nervous, good.

"Thanks for your concern. Where's Jacob?" I ask, setting my stuff on the island

"Right here." He says, walking in the back door.

"Nessie has a small cold. Could you be a doll and take her upstairs?" I ask him.

"Sure. Maybe Carlisle should make sure it's just a cold when she wakes up." He says, taking her.

"Good idea Jake." I say, sitting down.

Edward sits next me and I drop my legs over him, he makes patterns on my thigh.

I feel so comfortable.

"I love you." He whispers in my neck, letting my hair drop over him.

"I love you to." I say, letting my head hand over the back of the couch and remember the month I spent on it.

"Life is so weird." I say.

"How so." Edward asks, kissing my neck,

"5 months ago life wasn't this perfect. Nessie wasn't thought as a miracle but as a mistake, a wonderful miracle she was." I say mostly to myself.

"We should go back to Isle Esme." He mutters.

"Mh, maybe." I say, staring at the wall behind me.

Rose comes down then.

"Hey Bella." She says.

I look back up.

"Hey Rose." I say.

"You better kiss him fast." She says smirking.

I do, to the point of making out. He grins down at me.

"There we go." Rose says, hands on her hips, grinning.

"Thanks Rose." We both say and I laugh, Edward presses his lips to my throat, right were my vocal chords are.

"You have a beautiful voice." He mutters, tickling my throat.

"So do you, keep talking." I say, leaning my head back again.

He mutters some stuff. I close my eyes and sit there.

I hear Jacob walk in.

"Can you two _please _get a room?" He asks.

"You are just jealous Jacob." I say not looking up.

"She's right. Nessie is to young to love more than a sister and you are to attracted to her to get a real girlfriend." Edward says into my throat.

Jacob doesn't say anything and Rose comes back in.

"What are we talking about?" She asks,

"The lack of Jakes love life." I say.

She laughs and glares at him.

"Shut up. I would have a love life if that leech had stuck to his promises!" He says.

Edward stops kissing me and looks at him.

"I am really glad I didn't." He says, smiling then goes back to kissing my neck.

"Me to. Take my car and go find a girl Jake." I say, throwing my keys at him.

"Thanks Bells, glade to have you back." He mutters.

Glade to be back!

**This was totally based on Jesse's vid for "leavin'" It's kinda mean and rude but can you get what im trying to say? Bells is still a teen. Same style and stuff. Not just changed to a soccer mom. I can take it off if it sucks. Lemme know what you think! Thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**JACOB'S POV! ENJOY!**

If that bloodsucker had stayed away I would have her. I drive to the beach.

"Hey Jake!" I hear Seth yell.

"Hey kid." I say, jogging over.

"Why aren't you with the Cullens?" He asks,

Same Seth, young, only 16 but then heck I'm only 18.**(Let's pretend!)**

"Nessie's sleeping and Bella and her leech are making out on the couch, I rather be here." I say, chucking rocks in the water.

"I thought you were glued to that house? Man it must suck." He says,

"Yeah, what about you?" I ask.

"Just walking around. Looking for the right girl you know?" He say.

"Yeah, me to." I say, as much as I regret it.

"She's out there man." Seth says.

"Yeah. Why aren't you in school? You can not have dropped out!" I am almost mad.

"Naw, taking a couple days off." He says.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to the park. See you." I say and job back to Bella's Ferrari.

"She let you drive that?" Seth asks

"Yeah. Maybe she just wanted me out of the house the longest possible time. She knows the road to my heart!" I say smirking **(get it?)**

"Dang. Can I drive?" He asks, hope in his eyes.

"If you get one scratch on this car, we are both so so dead!" I say but let him.

"I promise to be careful, hop in." He says, grinning.

I do and we drive fast, people stare at us as we go by.

"This is awesome." He says.

I laugh as we get to the park.

"See you back here in 15 minutes." I say and hop out.

He smiles and drives off. I look around and sigh, I miss life.

"Are you lost?" I look up and see a girl that just made my heart stop.

She has brown highlighted hair to her chin, deep brown eyes, her skin is light brown, like she can get a tan really easy, and she's smiling at me. She is so pretty.

"Um." I say, she laughs,

"I'm Jesse. You look a little lost." She says again.

"I'm Jacob. I'm looking for someone." I say, looking around.

"Who?" She asks.

"You." I whisper.

"No one really. My friend dropped me off and I got 15 minutes to burn." I say loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm waiting for someone to. Maybe we could wait together." She says.

"Yeah." I say.

She smiles and my hear go off again.

"You own that Ferrari?" She asks.

"My friend does. She let us drive around a little, jut to get some air you know?" I say.

"Ah, there must have been a reason." She says.

"She was with her boyfriend and I was bored." I say shrugging.

"I'm kinda glade she did." She says.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I ask and she smiles again

"Yeah," She says.

We get some pizza. She loves cheese and I think I love her. _Nessie! _My brain screams.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask.

"Two brothers, I'm in the middle. You?" Her eyes haven't left mine.

"No. Kinda." I say.

She gives me a questioning look.

"My friends has a little sister and we are really close. Where do you live?" I explain.

"I live not really far. You?" She asks

"Um, it's complected." I say

"How so?" She asks.

"I'm staying with that friend and her family but then my dad thinks I still live in his house." I hope that wasn't to weird.

"Nice friends." She says,

"Yeah, really nice." I say, looking out the window.

At the wedding I would have killed Edward, I'm so glade I didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks, I laugh. "What funny?" She asks.

"Nothing. I'm thinking about you." I say, she smiles

"I should go, my friend might worry." She says, standing up.

"Thanks for the pizza, it was really nice to meet you." She says.

"Yeah, see you later." I say and she nods and hands me a paper then walks outside to her friend.

The paper has her number on it, sweeet! I go back outside and see Seth there, leaning against the car.

"I got a number." I say and he laughs.

"Nice Jake. We better get back, Nessie might worry." Seth reminds me of my imprint and I feel guilty.

"Don't worry. She'll understand. Come on." He says, almost reading my mind.

We drive back and Bella smiles when I walk in the door.

"Where'd you go?" She asks.

"Park, got some pizza with a girl. She gave me her number. Is Nessie up?" I ask.

"Yeah. What was her name?" She asks sitting up.

"Jesse." I say.

"Lucky man! Our Jake Is growing up." She teases and I give her a smile and she smiles back.

I must be really lucky.

**Ok so the girl is suppose to look like the girl in Jesse's vid. In my mind she does anyway, she can look anyway you want. Comments? Ideas? Thanks soooo much!**


End file.
